My Own Trickster
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: A One shot for Gryffindorable on Tumblr. She takes time to reflect on time with Gabriel


**So this is a One Shot for Gryffindorable713 on Tumblr! I do not own any characters that you might see here and can barely lay claim to the OC in this.**

The moonlight leaked into the one bedroom that she shared with her angel. She knew most people said it and didn't mean it but the man sleeping next to her was literally sent from above. She watched Gabriel's chest rise and fall with the moonlight across his chest. Right now he looked peaceful but she knew that when he woke it could be a whole different story. Some of the things he did made her cringe but she found it oddly attractive and as such had stopped questioning what he was doing and why long ago. Most of the time he was just bored but other times it was because he was angry, like when he killed Dean Winchester over and over again to prove a point to Sam. Yet there were times when he was so sweet especially with her. Times like when he gave in to her nerdy whims which brought a smile to her face as she traced his chest.

"_Gabriel, where are we going?" She asked with a bright smile. He smiled at her excitedness and hoped she enjoyed the surprise. For a moment he didn't answer her but chose to study her instead; with her long blonde hair that was swept up into messy bun that he was sure had taken her a half hour to get just right, her pale skin that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Though her eyes were closed he knew that they were a green that had no rival. Her glasses were perched on her cute button nose._

"_That, my love, is a surprise. Just a little more patience." Gabriel positioned her right where he wanted her and placed his hands onto her hips. "Are you ready?"_

"_I was ready when you told me yesterday." Her voice held an undertone of humor he loved. A smile hinted at the corners of her mouth, the smile he had fallen in love with. With a bit of a smirk he pulled off the blindfold. She opened her eyes with him watching as joy filled her eyes. Before her was the entrance to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. He watched as she tried to contain her nerdiness but was failing horribly. He tugged her hand and with that they were off._

She smiled as he stirred slightly in his sleep and scrunched up his nose. It was times like that that she was able to forget that there was the threat of the apocalypse. When she first found out about the upcoming apocalypse she had been terrified until Gabriel had assured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew he would go through hell and high water to keep her safe. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"If you keep staring at me, I'm going to start thinking that you are possessed and trying to figure out how to kill me." His smooth voice startled her from her daze. Her green eyes met his hazel ones.

"Not possessed darling just taking in my own personal angel." Gabriel chuckled and it was easily one of her favorite sounds. She knew that he didn't always like being an angel because of the dispute that was going on within his family. It was so bad that he ran and left to live as a Trickster instead of an angel. It was something they avoided talking about.

"If either of us are the angel it is you." She felt him pull her closer so she laid her head on his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. She knew Gabriel loved the feel of it as well as the look. He had told her that it was like the sun, the only sun that anyone could look at. "You know I love you right?" His voice was hesitant as he ghosted his fingers up and down her arm.

"Of course I do Gab." She was the only one allowed to call him that without facing his wrath though he did send a mock glare her way.

"I know I live forever but in my whole life I never met someone like you." She felt the deep breath he took. "You are so different from all other humans I have met. You have some of my sense of humor, you are nerdy and proud to be, you're passionate, stubborn as hell, and it was like your body was made for me." He paused so she tilted her head up to look at him. "You handle every creature with the same gentle kindness as you do every person you meet. I love it. I love everything that you do." She watched as Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled something from next to him. She gasped at the smooth black velvet box; he played with it between his fingers. "I want you with me for the rest of my life. I know you think you will die before me, but it doesn't have to be like that. So before you answer this, think about it. We could spend eternity together." Her mouth dropped open when he opened the box. It was a white gold band with a ruby and yellow diamond, the colors of her Hogwarts house. She let out a small giggle at how thoughtful he was. The ruby was the main gen with two of the yellow diamonds on each side. "Will you marry me?" The question seemed to whisper off of his lips.

"Yes. Yes of course I will Gabriel." She answered without hesitation and the smile that over took his face light up her life. With the smile still in place he slipped the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a searing kiss. One that curled her toes and one that she smiled into. She didn't care about the up coming war as long as they were together forever.


End file.
